Miscarried
by Paige Joy
Summary: One-shot. Hermione miscarries and Severus is there to help her. HG/SS. Rated T to be safe. COMPLETE!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the great J. K. Rowling does.  
_****_A/N: Just a short one-shot I felt I should share. Take care x_**  


* * *

  
Severus held Hermione's hand briefly as he passed her at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He carried on walking, be she didn't let go.

"Miss Granger?" Severus spun on his heel and looked down at the bushy haired girl he loved.

Hermione looked up at her lover. "Professor Snape." Her voice sounded broken. Her tear stained face pulled at his heart strings.

"Come to my office after breakfast, Miss Granger."

Hermione reluctantly let go of Severus' hand after he gave it a reassuring squeeze. She nodded at Professor McGonagall whom had seen the exchange between the two. Minerva was happy for them both, but that was her little girl he was courting.

"Minerva? Do you know what's wrong with Hermione?" Severus' voice held so much concern for his young woman.

"She was fine when she first awoke, a little groggy though." Minerva said without thinking.

Severus nodded and turned to his food, his eyes constantly on Hermione. As breakfast wore on, Hermione got more agitated and both Severus and Hermione picked up on it from their places at the high table. Harry and Ron walked into the hall not long before the end of breakfast, but, instead of sitting next to Hermione, they carried on walking until they got as far away as possible and they started to talk in hushed whispers. Minerva listened into the boys' conversation, that seemed to centre around her daughter. While Severus watched as his love fled the room. Severus concentrated on Hermione through their natural bond and tried to listen to her thoughts, to find out where she had gone, but all he hear were desperate sobs and screams.

"I'm going to find her, Minerva." Severus stated as he stood.

"Let me know how she is, Severus." Minerva replied, her full attention still on the Gryffindor boys.

Severus nodded and walked out the back door and briskly walked down to his private chambers and listened intently for his love. Sobbing came from the master bedroom. Severus carefully and slowly opened the door and there, he found Hermione, lay on her front, crying into his pillow.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered.

Hermione sniffed and turned over as she felt the mattress give slightly.

"What's wrong petal?" Severus asked softly.

"It's nothing, Sev. I'm just being silly."

"Not if it's made you into this state." Severus brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yesterday I found out I was pregnant, before I got to tell you ..." Tears started falling again and Severus wiped them away. "... I miscarried." Hermione looked down at her hands that were now entwined in her lap.

"It's not your fault, petal." Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and held her as she cried.

"It was a little girl," Hermione sniffed.

"Have you named her?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't want to. We don't get to burry her. We didn't even know about her. I thought it be easier to grieve and carry on if she didn't have a name." Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to hear her lover's reply.

"It's okay petal. I understand." Severus kissed her hair.

"You mean, you don't mind?" Hermione gasped, shocked.

"I don't mind. We'll just have to try for another child."

"Really?" Hermione asked, hopeful at the thought of bearing his child.

"That seemed to cheer you up a little." Severus smiled.

Hermione nodded, she smiled a little. "Talking about babies always seems to cheer me up."

"I love you, 'Mione." Severus held her closer and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too Sev, but don't change the subject." Hermione laughed and snuggled as close as she could.

"Rest for now, petal. We'll talk about it later," Severus whispered.

"I just want her back though." Hermione cried.

"Hush, I know petal. Rest now, we'll speak to Minerva, see if we can get a headstone, just a small one, in the McGonagall cemetery."

"That means we have to name her," Hermione sniffed.

"We don't have to."

"No, I'd like to."

The next morning, Hermione Severus and Minerva looked down at the pink marble headstone which read:

_Jessica Elian Snape_

_A beloved baby girl that never had the chance to live. Her mommy and daddy love he dearly and she'll forever be in our hearts._

_Rest in peace our beautiful Jessica x_


End file.
